


I'll Make You Happy Baby (Just Wait And See)

by rockysoda (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Harry Potter, Knifeplay, Light Masochism, M/M, Top Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:02:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24903496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/rockysoda
Summary: over a year after the final battle at hogwarts, harry and draco are on speaking terms again when draco gets *k i n k y* with an old dagger that snape gave him. title from the song Be My Baby by The Ronettes.TW: knifeplay, light blood
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 35





	I'll Make You Happy Baby (Just Wait And See)

**Author's Note:**

> probably the only drarry fic I'll ever do, nevertheless enjoy :)

An odd thing it was, returning to domestic life nearly two years after Harry had last seen Hogwarts. He now resided in the old Dursley home, tonight with Malfoy, who sat across the living room with his tea, staring out the window into the cold rain.

Draco reached into his suit, not able to place what it was until he pulled out a small dagger, the one Snape had given him years ago. He chuckled slightly, opening it, revealing it's blade.

In it's reflection he saw Harry, close by, eyes set on the structure of his pale face.  
“What?” He said, looking at Harry with a smile.  
“Where'd you get that?”Harry pointed at the knife that danced gently between Draco’s fingers.

“Snape, while back as a gift.” He said, now turning his body towards Harry who seemed a little frightened, but more so curious.

Harry looked down and shuffled his feet.  
“I missed you, y'know.” He muttered, keeping his head down but looking up at Draco, his eyes wider than usual.  
“Eh?” He looked almost surprised; Years after their various disputes, now there was no need for his sinister behaviour, he was just a little harsh. Harry would never say but he always liked that about Draco, his confidence, even when it came off as rude. He didn't want to see himself as delicate.

Draco scanned Harry up and down with his eyes and smiled, he knew what Harry wanted. He always knew what Harry wanted, after all those years. He stood up and walked towards Harry, each step exciting Harry a little. 

He took the knife and traced his chin with it. Harry gulped and looked down at the sharp edge, scraping at his jaw. It was an awfully attractive situation, but Harry thought it best to say nothing until Draco did. He was often in charge of things like this, at least tonight. 

It felt as if Draco was reading his thoughts as he pushed the knife slightly further into his skin, this time under his chin.  
“You like that?” he muttered in his ear.  
Harry gulped again and have a small nod  
“Ehr.. mhm.” 

Draco gripped Harry's pants by the hips, bringing him up to his height so their eyes could meet.  
“I missed you too.” he said in reply, more mockingly than genuine, although he really did.

Their lips met like fire and ice, harsh and powerful as they stumbled through the living room, grabbing at each other's bodies, their clothes and chests, desperate for each other, as they made their way up the stairs into the bedroom.

Draco pushed Harry back on to the bed, leaving him lying, looking back up at him. Draco again scanned his body slowly before removing his blazer and reaching over his head to take off his shirt.

Harry removed none of his clothing but watched as Draco stripped his pants and t shirt, leaving only his underwear and tank top.  
He threw himself on top of Harry and rolled around for a while, struggling to strip him of his clothes until he was left with no shirt and just boxers.

With the dagger still in hand, Draco dragged the blade slowly down the center of Harry's torso, leaving small drops of blood falling down his sides and onto the white sheets. harry moaned softly before looking down and finding the mess  
“Oh, fuck.”  
“Shit sorry.” Draco said, before placing his lips on Harry's stomach, licking up his chest, tasting the blood. Harry bucked his hips up and down as Draco made his way back down, this time removing his underwear, exposing his erect cock.

“You sure you want this, Potter?” he looked up at Harry for reassurance to which Harry replied with a quick nod.  
Draco teased at Harry, licking lightly but gradually wrapping his mouth around his hardness, sucking at it.

“Oh, fuck, that's good..” Harry bucked his hips, squirming around the sheets, making himself dizzy from pleasure that was only aided by the aching of his chest.  
“God, you're so desperate.” Draco occasionally looked up to harry, and then went back down.

“Shit.” Harry moaned as precum spilled a little into his mouth, which Draco took advantage of,pulling away and reaching up to Harry, kissing him, reaching his tongue into Harry's mouth forcing him to taste himself.  
Draco used the wetness as lube to finish the job by hand, kissing up on Harry's neck as he gulped and moaned out.

“Draco, fuck ,I-”  
“it's ok, you're ok.”  
“Fuck.” Harry brought his arms up to the bed frame and held on as his body shook, spilling white ropes in Draco's hand.  
they made eye contact, Draco watching Harry's mouth open and gradually close as he rolled out of the orgasm.

Both out of breath, Harry more than Draco, they shared a cigarette in the now quiet bed. Harry felt bad Draco didn't get much out of it, but it wasn't much to worry about anyways. He'd make him feel good too, soon.


End file.
